It Doesn't Matter
by ryuichii
Summary: I suck in summary ;A; Kise was sick of playing basketball, he always loses. Yet, he denied that he is tired. Constant nightmares started coming to him and he kept enduring the pain, he didn't want to show anyone his hatred and sick feeling towards basketball so he hid it all along. Can Aomine save him from this agony? Curious? Read on! :3
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : ;A; I.. uhh, this is my first time making a fanfiction so yeah OTL I'm sorry if I messed up, I'm sorry if this story doesn't make sense, I'm sorry if I made a lot of grammatical errors. ;_; I'm sorry! Nervous, nervous

**Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning **: There might be OOCs and also shonen-ai(later in the next chapter)

(;u;") Read and Review..? please?

* * *

The sky made a downpour by the time Kise arrived home. The blonde threw himself to his bed and clutched his pillow tightly as his tears trickle.

_What am I doing..? I shouldn't cry._

He closed his eyes until everything was engulfed by darkness and soundless atmosphere. Kise was confused to find himself there. 'Where..?'

"_I hate playing basketball._" Another voice of his said in his mind.

"What? No!"

"I'm sick of everything! I've always lost! Screw everything!" Kise widened his eyes.

"Th...T-that's not true!"

"I find no meaning in playing. It's—"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He closed his ears, even though it was futile. "I love basketball! I love them! I—"

"Love basketball!" Kise gasped as he roused from his nightmare. "What..was that?"

His basketball rolled to him. "..Basketball.. Huh?" A voice echoed in his head.

_That's why I hate basketball._

His eyes grew large. "Of course not!" He laughed nervously.

He faked a grin while walking outside. "I can't wait to play basketball!" He said as he marched on the puddles. As soon as he stopped, the puddles showed a reflection of him. Without a reason, his eyes were focused on the reflection.

He knew it wasn't an ordinary reflection when its actions were different than his.

'Kise' was sluggishly walking outside the school gym empty-handed. Kise apprehended the walking figure since he had always brought his old basketball.

_I'm sick of everything.._

His thoughts were disturbed by a calm and dull voice. "Kise-kun, how long are you going to stay there?"

The blonde was startled as the pale expressionless boy emerged. "Kurokocchi!?"

"Yes. May I ask why do you look so anxious?"

Kise froze.

_Hide it.. No one will care.._

"Kise-kun."

"Eh? Y-Yes?"

"You did not answer my question. What's wrong Kise-kun?"

"Ettou, I'm just craving for burgers? Ahhaaha~" he made a reason to distract Kuroko's attention.

"I understand, then Kagami-kun and I will fetch you and go to Maji Burger together after school."

'Wow, that was easy.' Knowing that Kuroko was unaware, Kise sighed in relief. "Kagamicchi?"

"Yes."

... I hope he wouldn't bring the topic basketball..

"Kise-kun." Kuroko snapped his fingers.

"Hah? Oh, sure.. I'll be going now, see you later Kurokocchi!" Kise grinned like an idiot and ran away from Kuroko.

* * *

As he entered the entrance of his school, he felt a tug on his shoulder. "Oii, Kiissseeee, Do. I. Have. To. Sing. A. Song. For. You. To. LISTEN!?

"Eh? WUAH! Senpai! Y-yes?" The blonde jumped in shock.

His captain slapped his face with his palm. "Are you deaf? Anyway, the coach told us to gather in the gym, don't be late."

Kise didn't turn to face him but nodded. "Mm.."

Kise's response made him raised one eyebrow and stared at him. "Kise..?" The usual Kise would grin and shout, "Yay!"

After his name was called, he immediately realized that he was spacing out. But he quickly put on a bright smile in order to deceive his captain. "Hn! Y..yeah!"

The captain's concern ceased after seeing his daffy face.

Kise grinned. "I'm going in now! See you later, senpai!" He went in the classroom without turning back.

'.. I couldn't remember much.. Why did I hate basketball..? Unn! No, I must snap out of it!' The blonde shook his head. 'Arrgh, I don't know anymore! But really..'

He was still lost in thought by the time the bell rang. All students left the classroom.. Except him.

The door slid open, but still he did not move an inch. There he sits with his elbows and fingers twined on the table.

An arm punched his back. "Hey, when are you going to practice. You're not usually late, you know that?"

Kise turned to face Kasamatsu. "Eh? Oh, it's senpai." He smiled.

Kasamatsu's smiled back and slammed his head. "STOP SMILING! THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!? You're late! I had to look for you!"

_I don't want to.._

"Waaaahh!" He bawled like he usually does. "I'm soooorrrrryyyy!"

The captain grabbed his collar. "Sheesh! Hurry up."

They were both argued by their coach when they entered the gym. "Whatever, if you're late again, I'll double your practice." Said the coach. "Now, get back to practice." Kise remained in spot smiling. He then suddenly twitch.

_Why.. am I.. Feeling dizzy all the_ sudden..?_ And... I feel that I will lose my consciousness anytime soon.._

"Here!" Kasamatsu threw a basketball to him. "Even though you're our ace, you can't have all the time that you want."

As he caught the ball, his vision had went blur, he quickly dropped the ball. As soon as it fell from his hands, the coach questioned Kise. "Kise, what are you doing?"

His vision went back to normal but the dizziness lingered. "Ahhahaa.. What am I doing? Hahaha.." He laughed. "I guess I'll go out for some fresh air!"

* * *

Kise ran outside before the coach could say something. Everyone just shrugged after their ace left.

'.. Crap.. My head is killing me..' The blonde held his forehead and sat on a bench nearby.

"Kise-kun, are you alright?

Kise lifted his head up and saw Kuroko sitting beside him. "WUAAH! Kurokocchi? Since when?" He startled.

"I was here all the time." The teal haired boy answered bluntly.

"Ehh? But you should've given me a sign that you were here.." He pouted.

"I have."

"Eh? I didn't notice. Your presence is faint, nee Kurokocchi!"

"Anyway, Kise-kun. What brings you here?" Kise immediately shook his head.

"It's nothing! I just happened to be here. Haha." He continued laughing.

"Kise-kun, you are being—" Kuroko stopped as he hears a familiar voice.

"Yoo~" Kise was silenced when the voice entered his ears. "Let's go already! I'm hungry."

The teal haired boy smiled and nodded to the redhead. "Yes."

"Ano.."

"What's wrong, Kise-kun?"

Kise twiddled his fingers. "Umm, I have to—"

No.. I'm not going back!

"No, Nothing at all! Let's go! Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi!" He giggled as he pushed them.

"Hey, hey, heyy! Don't push!" Kagami yelled.

As they reached the fast-food restaurant, the blonde's body immediately restrained itself from entering the door.

What is this uneasiness I'm feeling..?

"Scuse me—" The redhead abruptly stopped. "EEH!? You! Why are you here!?"

"Please calm down, Kagami-kun." The teal haired boy prodded him with his knees.

"Y-you.." Kagami turned his back and reach his hand to grapple Kuroko, but promptly released as he noticed that Kise had gone.

_Pant.. Pant.._

Kise stumbled and tripped into a dark alley. "Oww.. Where am I? Aa—"

_Throb_

The throbbing pain caused him to grimace.

_Throb_

The blonde had already lost his consciousness as the throbbing pain continued.

He found himself in his school gym surrounded by a cluster of people. No other people than himself was in the court. "What.. Is this..?"

A basketball suddenly rolled to him. He stared at the ball intently with full of emotions not wanting to lift the ball.

Precipitately, his body moved by itself. He lifted and grasped the basketball tightly. Kise struggled to release the object he was holding, but no avail.

**He was being controlled.**

He reluctantly shot the ball and it missed. He shot the ball but still.. it missed again. The constant shooting and missing caused the people to cheer him down. Countless voices were yelling at him.

_"Loser!"_

_"What can you do? Get lost!"_

_"Waste of space! Worthless!"_

Don't.. Please stop!

There were no sign of sympathy despite the blonde's tears. They continued badmouthing Kise. He mindlessly shrilled a loud cry.

_Help!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N : ;A; thank you for reading and reviewing! Thank you so much *bows down* Arigatou gozaimasu! I owe you my life /wat Anyway.. I'm not too sure if this chapter is enjoyable orz I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! (;_;) I'm sorry if this chapter isn't what you expected. OTL I'm very sorry!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no basuke.**

**Warning : OOCs and Shonen-ai**

* * *

Kise opened his eyes as he sat up on a dark blue bed. His cheeks and eyes were both greasy. He was voiceless,

_What can he say?  
_  
The tanned teen that was napping on the couch woke after the blonde ascended from the bed and aimed for the door. As his feet touched the ground, his footsteps were unheard, he could not hear anything but silence, a force prevents noise to enter his ears.

"Oi Kise!"

_No response_.

"Oii! Why the hell are you ignoring me?"

_Still no response._

"Oi—" the door was shut closed by Kise before Aomine had the chance approach him.

"What's with that idiot?" He couldn't resist his curiosity and chased after him.

Kise ambled aimlessly and unexpectedly reached the park basketball court. When he carelessly bumped onto a net, he immediately realized his place. "Wh-why.. Am I here!? Why?"

It started drizzling. The droplets of rain trickled on the net and collided, forming a large drop of water. That droplet reflected himself and a figure. At the rear of the blonde, there stood an empty-handed tanned teen.

Kise widened his eyes after he looked at the reflection, still facing away from him. He did not expect the Touou's ace to be here.

_Aominecchi.. .. Why are you here?  
_  
He remembered now, they used to play one-on-one at the basketball park.

Kise held his head down while trembling and clenched his fist.

_I'm sorry, I'm no match for you.. So please leave me.._

A loud audible voice were calling the blonde before the tanned teen could approach the blonde, "Heeeyy! What are you doing there!? It's raining!"

It was Kise's manager.

_I will run away.. __**now**_

He turned back and grinned at Aomine as if nothing happened. He did not utter a single word and broke away from the tanned teen.

"What were you doing there? I've been looking for you everywhere! Quickly, get in the car!"

The blonde obeyed him and went inside the limousine.

"This is an urgent! Tomorrow will be the release of your magazine! Come now!"

Kise was groomed and about to be photographed by the photographer. "Put your best smile!"

Smile..

He reluctantly made faces he doesn't want to wear.

_Click, Whirl_

_Click, Whirl_

_Click, Whirl_

"Woow! That's great Kise-san!"

_So.. No one noticed after all.._

* * *

The blonde lied on the bed while scrolling down the button of his cell phone. No message was found.

"He doesn't care huh..?" His lips forced a smile.

_Does that even matter?_

Kise trembled when he heard the voice jingling from his head. "No.. No it doesn't.."

_... What can I do?_

_It hurts.._

_I don't want to think anymore._

The object he was holding, slipped from his grasp and fell. By the time it had landed on the ground, it started to vibrate and ring. Unfortunately the blonde had already fallen asleep.

* * *

_Darkness, again..?_

Familiar voices caught his attention. "I thought you were a strong player."

"We were mistaken. We don't need you anymore."

All of those were his basketball teammates.

"That's not true! I.. Won't accept that! I.. I just need to wake!"

Tell me.. It's not true! Are they hating me..?

"Oi, Kise—" Kise immediately recognized the voice. Without a doubt he assumed that that voice would sputter disdainful words to him.

A.. Aominecchi? No, I don't want to listen! Please stop!

_NOOOO!_

The blonde panted heavily on his bed. "Haah.. Haahh.. another.. Nightmare.. Again?" He gritted his teeth.

_.. I don't care if others hate me.. But.. Not 'him'.._

_I fear that time will come soon.._

Before Kise realized, his eyes were filled with tears.

"That's fi-fine! I'll just pretend.. That none of that had occurred! It's probably just fake!" He reluctantly wiped his tears. "I'm sure it'll be fine!"

* * *

Aomine sat on a chair with his feet crossed. "Argghh! He didn't pick the calls neither reply a message? What the hell is with him? That idiot didn't response after I've called him." He slammed his fist hard on the table. "Then what's with his reaction at the park? He was trembling for awhile and when that crazy weird manager of his was yelling for him. He looked back and grinned like nothing's wrong then done! It pisses me off."

The tanned teen then threw himself to bed and placed his hand on his face. "Yesterday, I found him unconscious in the dark alley but he wasn't hurt or anything.. And then today his face was greasy when he was walking off the bed.. He couldn't hear me too. Is he deaf or something? Nah, he can't be. He heard his manager's voice just now. But what causes his strange behavior? I'm going to check on him tomorrow."

The next day in the afternoon after school, Kasamatsu dragged Kise into the school gym. Aomine was here before them and watched them secretly.

"Where were you yesterday? You left before you even practice."

'What? Kise usually doesn't ditch. But man, practice is such a drag.' Aomine thought in his mind.

_Oh.. I don't remember much, but I can't just say that I ditched because I hate basketball._

"Umm.. I was yanked by my manager and he brought me work. In the end_,_ I can't go back to school. Ahahaha" he explained confidently as he smiled.

The tanned teen sweat-dropped. Kise is a model after all, hence that fake reason is believable. "Don't fuck with me, yesterday Bakagami and Tetsu came to Maji Burger with you and you were already gone when they entered."

"All right, Kise, you should make up for your lost practice yesterday." Aomine promptly focused on Kise.

_Practice.. I hate it. The squeaking of shoes, the sound of a bouncing basketball, the sound when a ball enters the opening of a net.. Everything._

_If I were to throw a ball, would it fall into the net..?_

Kise approached the cart crammed with basketballs and picked one of them. His nightmares suddenly appeared in his mind. Those affected him so badly that he winced and shivered.

_Aah.. What's the point of throwing..? When it won't enter the net? After it missed, people around me will spread rumors that I can't play, then Aominecchi... I DON'T WANT TO THINK ANYMORE!_

But then his resistance was futile, Aomine's voice echoed in his head "Oi Kise, why are we even friends?"

_Why are we.. What?_

* * *

**A.N : ;A; I will try my best to make the next chapters senseful(?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N :** I'm so happy that you read my fanfic :3 Thank you, thank you! ;A; If you're wondering why I update the previous chapters quickly it's because I typed those last month, I didn't dare to publish in (no confidence yet) I was planning to delete those but I felt .. "Arghh! Every time I finish my fiction, it's always deleted it. So my effort became effortless" ;A; I know I'm slow at things, but I'll try to speed up!

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no basuke.**

**Warning : OOCs and Shonen-ai**

* * *

The blonde widened his eyes, feeling revolted but se restrained himself from making unnecessary noise, put the ball back in its place and slowly crept away from the gym. He locked himself silently in the empty locker room.

_Nightmares would probably come true.. It would occur soon.._

What's the point of playing anymore?

My tears won't come out and my throat refuses to obey. Why?

It hurts.. I feel ineffably cold..

It's like.. I'm sinking into the pool of sorrow.. Where no one will look at me and where I will be left alone for eternity..

I can't resist anymore.. I should've disappeared.. No one will need me anyway..

_I don't need anything anymore.._

Aomine had fallen asleep before the training was over. After the Kaijou members were dismissed by the coach. The coach stopped Kasamatsu from going home. "Uh? Yes, coach?"

"You do notice that Kise was missing while you were practicing right?"

"I know that.." He sighed. "As a captain, I must take responsibility."

"Good, please inform me if something happens."

When the coach turned his back, the shorter teen caught a sight of a tanned teen. 'Isn't that Kise's former teammate, Aomine?'

The coach realized that the captain was standing still. "Are you going home or not?"

"Sorry, I'm going later."

"I'll leave the key to you then, don't forget to lock the gym after you're done."

"Yes, sir."

After the coach left, he shook the sleeping teen. "Hey! Wake up!"

An azure blue orbs formed in his eyes. "Mn.. Heh?" Aomine groaned while rubbing his eyes.

"This is not a place for you to sleep. If you're looking for Kise, he's not here."

The tanned teen was silenced for few minutes. But then he eventually smirked. "Hee? Me looking for him? You can't be serious." Aomine rose from the seat while the shorter teen sighed. "Well, I'm going now. See ya senpai."

"Do you know anything about Kise's strange behavior?" That question lured Aomine's attention. He stopped walking and turned his direction to Kasamatsu. "Oh, I didn't expect to catch your attention."

"Whatever, I know!"

"So, you wanna talk about it?" Aomine reluctantly nodded.

"Kise usually trains hard for any match and he doesn't slack off often but now, I scarcely see him touching basketball."

The tanned teen's mind was mixed with anger and agitation. "Kise." He clenched his fists.

"But there is something odd.." Aomine swallowed his saliva. "When he touches the ball, he quickly releases it."

".. How long has it been?"

"Hm? About two days.. I think.."

"I understand, thanks senpai." Aomine ran off on his own.

Kasamatsu watched the figure disappearing from his sight. "Huh.. That kid.. I don't have to ask him to do it."

_There's only one solution to find out._

One-on-one.

He set off to find Kise.

Aomine caught no sight of the blonde in his school, nor in Maji Burger. He found only Kuroko and Kagami there.

"Oi, Bakagami, Tetsu. Have you seen Kise?"

The redhead quickly swallowed the remaining particles in his mouth and protested. "Don't friggin call me that you Ahomine!"

"I have. He bumped onto me just this afternoon and he said something strange to me."

"I forgot."

"Idiot, I don't know anything weird about Kise but he said this."

_Flashback_

Kise smiled brightly. "Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi are always together, nee? Just like a magnet."

"What are you talking about, Kise-kun?" Asked the teal haired boy.

"Yeah! We're going to be number one in Japan!" Kagami shouted boldly.

Kise's body twitched after hearing Kagami's words.

This enviousness is overwhelming me..

Why can't we be together like them?

We will soon part, and never look back..

"My magnet is no longer worthy.. I'm abandoned.." He muttered under his breath silently. "Who even wants to pick a rotten metal..?" It was audible for the teal haired boy but he kept silence.

"Nee! I'm going to practice first, see ya!" Kise scurried away. "To stay there for the last time.." He whispered to himself.

End of flashback

"Hah? Did he really say that? I didn't know." Kagami blurted.

"Kagami-kun, you were too busy playing basketball that time."

"The hell, practice?" The tanned teen groaned. "Fine." He knew the fact that blonde was lying and immediately rushed to the basketball basketball court at park.

Kise was standing on the court and facing the net.  
_  
If only.. I could play.. I could make him want me.. More and more, but why does it come to this?  
_  
Again, constant tears fell from his eyes.

_I thought I could let go of everything, but why can't I forget him?_

"Oi, Kise!"

When he heard that familiar tune, he quickly rubbed his eyes but remained facing the other way.

Irritated by his ignorance, Aomine promptly grabbed the blonde's collar.

As expected, his face had already formed his usual daffy grin. "Aominecchi! What brings you here."

The tanned teen twitched in annoyance, he knew he was faking a smile. "How about one-on-one?"

Surprised by his offer, the blonde shook his head. ".. Nn, that's okay! Anyway I have something to do some—"

Aomine gripped Kise's hand hard, taking advantage of him. "What is something? I won't accept a no. It's either play one-on-one or having yourself forced to play one-on-one."

_I fear..  
_  
"Aominecchi hidoi-ssu!" Kise pouted.

_Of losing you..  
_  
"Heh? You're the one who is stubborn." The tanned teen chucked the basketball to him.

_What if I touch the ball? What will happen?_

But the ball was easily snatched by Aomine before his hands could reach.

Kise watched Aomine in awe. He did not dare to interfere his play.

His shoots, his dunks, everything. He's perfect.

"Aominecchi.."

"You're boring. What's the matter? Don't have the guts to challenge me?" He yawned. "Here, you start first."

As soon as the ball landed in Kise's arms, he started hallucinating. Aomine, walking apart from him, further and further.

_Don't leave me!  
_  
"Ah.." He dropped the ball. "Ahahaha! Aominecchi, I'm sorry! I really have to go now!"

_I want to be with him, but I can't.._

Aomine drew closer to Kise and restrained him. "What for?" The tanned teen questioned. "Give me an reasonable answer."

_Because if I stayed here longer, you knew I can't play, you'd avoid me and we'd part away.. and I will lose you.. I don't want that  
_  
"Really, Aominecchi! I have to meet my manager now! I haven't been photographed since then, I need to see him for my tomorrow's magazine! My magazine will be released tomorrow!" He lied.

_Why does everything have to be intimidating?_

Aomine was inconspicuous with his deliberate lie and released him. "So what senpai said was true.." He murmured as he watched the running blonde. "But why am I feeling agitated?"

* * *

_A.N :_ ;A; School, school! I'm late *flies uses pegasus*


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N :** Thanks for reading and reviews! c: I'm glad you like it. This is because of you guys! :D

;A; I'm sorry if I update this chapter long enough |||OTL I'm sorry, my exams will be coming soon anddddd ._. I forgot to tell that this fic is un-betaed (although it already seemed obvious)

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no basuke.**

**Warning : OOCs and Shonen-ai**

I hope you guys enjoy it! :3

* * *

Aomine ambled around the shopping district. Girls were scurrying and huddling together in a book shop. He doesn't care and walk past them.

"KYAAAA! Kise-sama's magazine is released!"

"His smile is so cute! Aahh, I love Kise-sama!"

He stopped walking when he heard his name. 'I thought he told that his magazine would be released tomorrow.. That idiotic liar!'

He approached the crowd and snatched one of the magazine without one's knowledge. He intently looked at the pictures. Kise were smiling and grinning but his eyes, that couldn't penetrate through his mind. 'Your eyes aren't smiling, Kise.' That fake smiles irritates him. Every page he flips frets him. "Tch, stupid fangirls wouldn't even notice."

_I've had enough._

The tanned teen crumpled the magazine and dumped it into the trash.

* * *

Kise took a deep breath. "I guess it ends now.."

"What ends here, Kise-kun?" A teal haired boy emerged from his back. Strangely that didn't surprised the blonde.

His eyes were strange, as if his self-conscious was taken away. "Who knows.." Kuroko stared deeply into his eyes. His eyes doesn't shine, it's dim yellow without any sunshine. 'Kise-kun?'

Kise indistinctly idled along the dark road. He could just lingered at his position and blinked at the aberrant blonde. "Kise-kun?"

He called louder. "Kise-kun!"

Kise's eyes dilated, seemed that despair had not taken over him. He turned his back and saw Kuroko. "Kurokocchi!" He waved his hand.

"What are you doing here?" There was a long pause.

_There's nothing left.._

I just want to disappear..

Nothing more, that's all...

* * *

Aomine was running breathlessly to the streets. As requested from the message by Kuroko. When he found only the teal haired boy, his face turned to anxiety.

"Tetsu!"

"Aomine-kun."

"Where did Kise go?"

"I'm sorry, I did not chase after him when he ran away." Those sentence agitated the tanned teen more. Since it is not Kuroko's fault, he refrained himself to angry.

Aomine gritted his teeth. "Why?"

"I think it's best for you to chase after him. If I were to chase after him, it would not settle anything."

The tanned teen was going to run forward but he stopped when the teal haired boy called his name.

"Aomine-kun, do you remember what I said to you when you went to the Maji Burger?" No reply eluded from his mouth. "Kise-kun called Kagami and me a magnet whilst himself a broken unwanted magnet. Do you know what that means?" Yet no reply again. "You said you found him at the basketball court park where you too used to play together. And his saying about staying there for the last time. Doesn't that seem clear?"

"Tetsu.."

"Before he left, I've seen his eyes. They were rather mystifying."

"I wonder why you're asking me about him."

"If you add your information and mine, wouldn't it make sense? He needs you."

"Explain."

".. You are really an Ahomine-kun. Assume that Kise-kun likes you but you don't know. You challenged him to play one-on-one but he ran away."

"That disappoints me." He grumbled.

"Is losing someone precious better than disappointment?" The tanned teen was silenced.

_He got a point.._

"He needs you."

He patted his former light's shoulder and wended away. "Thanks, Tetsu!"

* * *

The crescent moon and stars illuminated in the sky. Amber eyes gazed upon the sky in rue.

_Moon and stars.. They're together.._

Countless diamonds were accumulating the moon.

_If I were the stars and 'he' was the moon.. Sadly my stars are shattered into pieces_

_I can't grant him any wishes.._

_I deserve to perish_

Sudden footsteps disturbed his thoughts, the blonde posited his head to the cerulean haired teen. "Aominecchi.." He whispered inaudibly.

_Sorry.._

Kise hid before the tanned teen could see him. But it was unsuccessful. Aomine had already sighted him, from a distance, he could recognize him by just glancing at his hair and actions. "Kise!" He shouted.

The blonde reluctantly ignored his calling and started running away.

Pursuing him will be futile. Even if he chased, it would tire Kise. He did not want it, so he lingered until Kise escaped from his view.

"Kise.. Just wait and see.."

* * *

The dusk seemed to extend. Kise stayed on bed, hiding under his blanket. "I can't sleep.."

His mind does not seem to calm, it was filled with the Touou's ace. Having lamented and uneasy sensation.

_I'm useless.. I can't even help him, I only upset him._

He bit his lips hard enough to tear the flesh out and draw blood. He feel nothing but numbness.

In the end, I couldn't do anything for him.. I disappoint him.. When I touched the ball, nightmares occupied my mind..

_**That **__nightmare was immersing immensely within me.. I just can't bear seeing him leaving me.. _

_Aominecchi_

The blonde quavered trying to refrain from crying. However his eyes heaped with tears by precede. He sniffled and sniffled as he clutched on his bolster tightly.  
_  
I want to be with you, but how is even that possible?_

_I'm nothing but fragments of stars for you, I can't shine my light to you.. No matter how hard I try_

_My stars are too dim.. There's no inner nor outer light.. just **like this**  
_  
Kise is relinquish on him

But..

He **craves** for him

He is afraid..

He wanted to shout.. scream..

His hands covert his face.  
_  
I'm drowning, tearing apart.._

_No one is willing to help.. so much yearning for **him**_

Aomine was dreaming.. Dreaming an unusual dream. He caught a glimpse of a lying body. A blonde with amber eyes. Brownish-yellow color painted his eyes, looking lifeless. His appearance exasperates the tanned teen.

He couldn't stand to watch him. He scuttled to him, but it was **futile**. Every step he takes aggrendize the distance between them. He ceased from running and gritted his teeth.  
_  
Vexation..  
_

Aomine's eyes modified. Those ferocious seething eyes scowled.

Light abruptly flashed and doused the dark. He roused from his dream. The feeling of vexation is still lingering inside him. ".. Fuck that, Kise.."

_I will come to you_

* * *

_Um, About the **In Your Arms** fic, I will replace it with a new story as soon as possible. Please support me :D I will do my best!_


	5. Chapter 5

Aomine scurried to the Kaijou High School gym. He perceived only the captain from the Kaijou basketball members. Kasamatsu noticed the Touou's ace at the door, he frowned. "Come with me." He dragged him outside.

"Where's Kise?" The captain shook his head.

"I don't know. But I found a folded scrap paper in his drawer when I was in his class.." He handed the paper to Aomine. "I'm counting on you." He patted his back and left.

The tanned teen unfolded the paper. A sentence was written with bloody red ink, **I've stopped**.He presumed it was **his** handwriting,** he** wrote the note. Due to his dream, he assumed he was going for **suicide**. He slammed his fist against the wall for that blonde has always mesmerizes him.

_Stay there and remember, I won't let you go. Never._

Clusters of clouds accumulated the firmament, constituted dimness upon the world. The blonde staggered to the rooftop and tumbled on the floor. He leaned to the wall and brought up his legs to his chest.  
_  
Is this the time to disappear?_

He shivered in fear.  
_  
Why am I feeling so scared?_

It's like someone is forcing me not to go.

He shut his eyes in frustration.  
_  
I wonder who? Who would even bother to mend me._

I don't want to ruin people's lives.

I should hide everything inwardly, where no one can know and only I can know.

No.. I must

Aomine was beginning to lose his patience, he did not want anything to happen to **him**. He could not find him in the park basketball court neither school. When he was about to leave the Kaijou High School, he spotted a sitting blonde on the rooftop. He did not waste a second and wended.

As he reached the rooftop, he widened his eyes. His eyes were odd, rather than the usual bright sunshine they were dark amber.

Kise's eyes dilated when he noticed Aomine was looking at him and acted normal.

_No, don't look at me._

"Aominecchi!" He grinned. "What brings you here?" The tanned teen twitched in exasperation. That constant question that has always escaped from his mouth.

"Enough." Aomine shoved him to the floor and pinned him. "Stop faking, Kise." Azure orbs glared at the amber's. Kise tilted his head to the other side to avert his gaze.

_Please leave me alone._

"Gomen, Aominecchi. I need to rush somewhere now. My mana—" he was cut off before he could even complete the sentence.

"You're a good actor but you can't fool me inconspicuously again, Kise."

The blonde forced himself to laugh. "Ahhaha! Aominecchi's weird, I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop wearing that mask, idiot."

_How did you know?  
_  
His heart fluttered as his eyes widened. "I'm not wearing any mask!" He protested.

"Then look into my eyes." The blonde slowly shook his head and murmured.

"No.."

"Kise, look." Kise still refused to meet his eyes and covered his face. "..I'm going to ask you a question. Why are you keeping a distant away from me?"

"No, I'm not."

"Ryouta, tell me the truth." Aomine gripped his hands away from his face. His strength was excessively keen for the blonde. Kise yielded and sluggishly met his eyes.

_I can't lie anymore._

His eyes.. It's like his eyes are penetrating through me. I feel that I'm melting.

"I can't play basketball anymore.. Once I touch the ball, my vision began to blur, then when darkness took over my consciousness I see you, walking away from me. It scares me, that's why I started avoiding you. I'm scared that you will leave me because I can't play basketball." Tears were overflowing on his cheeks. "So I thought if I avoided you, we wouldn't part away."

He started sobbing silently. Aomine wiped his tears with his thumb.

".. After I said this, I know you're hating me, let me go, now."

"I don't care. It doesn't even matter to me, you idiot." A pair of lips descended upon his. Kise widened his eyes in perplex. It was not a chaste kiss, yet the blonde did not pull back. The tanned teen navigated his tongue into his patent mouth and dominated the kiss. A soft moan escaped from the blonde's mouth. They had to break away for their lack of oxygen. "Get it?"

_So you do love me, no matter who I am.. Or what I'm lacking_

"Ao..Aominecchi.." Aomine wrapped his arms around Kise, making him to clutch onto his shirt. "So warm.."

"You don't have to hide from me, idiot." He then again brought his lips and touched his lips once more, kissing affectionately.  
_  
When I closed my eyes to dream, my nightmares weren't there. I guess I was thirst for him after all._


End file.
